


The Diary of Benedicth Brown

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Diary/Journal, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Events, The Doctor's Son is in love with Jack, incubus, psychopaths
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La storia di Benedicth Brown narrata da lui stesso.</p><p>"Sono morto tante volte e ho vissuto tante vite, ma tu sei quello che mi farà ricordare che questa vita è la mia preferita. E ti amo"<br/>"Ti amo anche io, Jack."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diary of Benedicth Brown

**Author's Note:**

> Amo da impazzire questo storia e ci sto mettendo tutto il mio cuore.  
> Perchè Ben e Jack sono troppo belli u.u

Diario di Bedicth Brown, anno 2125, 23 ottobre

 

Sono stato rinchiuso nella prigione di Stonage oggi stesso, dopo un (giusto) processo sul pianeta Kastelblor, ma di questo parlerò dopo.

Sono nato proprio il ventitré ottobre dell'anno 1962 a Londra. Purtroppo, appena nata, mia madre venne portata via dai suo genitori da un organizzazione che voleva uccidere un uomo chiamato Dottore e mia madre sarebbe stata l'assassina. Purtroppo non so di più, perché ogni volta che mia madre ne parla, scoppia a piangere. Dopo un po' ho capito che sarebbe stato meglio non chiederglielo più.

Alla fine, mia madre Melody fu costretta a ucciderlo e da quel giorno scappata, fino a che non é stata catturata e mandata in prigione, poche settimane prima che io sarei dovuto nascere.

Appena le si ruppero le acque, lei rubò un piccolo teletrasportatore a una guardie, diretta in un piccolo ospedale di Londra. Invece, si ritrovò nel mezzo di una rivolta e cadde a terra. Riuscì a ripararsi contro un muro, e poco dopo, John Brown, un giovane di appena trent'anni, la vide e si stese accanto a lei, facendole scudo col suo corpo. Una volta che riuscirono ad alzarsi, mia madre aveva le contrazioni fortissime, e quando John la portò in ospedale, lei li chiese con lo sguardo di dire che era il padre del bambino che portava in grembo. E nonostante mia madre fosse più grande di lui, accettò.

Cominciarono a vivere insieme e a nemmeno una settimana dopo, sposò mia madre. E mi spacciò come figlio suo, solo per farmi avere una vita migliore. Ancora oggi, é lui il mio papá, visto che mia madre mi ha sempre detto che lui era morto. Non so se è davvero così, ma io preferisco credere che non viva, piuttosto che sapere che mi ha abbandonato.

Per fortuna, ho vissuto un infanzia felice. In fondo, mio padre John lavora in una fabbrica di cioccolato ed ogni volta che me ne portava una barretta, ero il bambino più contento del mondo.

Passarono gli anni, e cominciai a notare di sembrare molto più piccolo degli altri bambini. E che mia madre invecchiava molto più lentamente di mio padre. Le chiesi spiegazione più volte, ma ogni volta lei mi diceva che era solo un apparenza.

Solo che adesso ho più di cento sessant'anni e sembro averne meno di quaranta. Purtroppo mia madre é morta l'hanno scorso, uccisa per strada da un organizzazione, probabilmente la stessa che ha rapito mia madre quando era una neonata.

Da quel giorno, ho deciso che avrei trovato i colpevoli.

Così presi il vecchio teletrasportatore di mia madre, che mi aveva insegnato a usare fin da quando ero piccolo. Riuscì a risalire alle coordinate della prigione in cui era rinchiusa, e corsi a sbirciare negli archivi, trovando il file di mia madre. Me lo nascosi dentro la giacca, e impostai le coordinate di casa mia, ma sbagliai qualcosa, e mi ritrova a Cardiff. Mi ricordo che prima di morire, mia madre aveva sussurrato qualcosa di incomprensibile, da cui ero riuscito a capire solo due parole: frattura e Cardiff.

Cercando di capire il nesso tra quelle due parole, mi sedetti su una panchina e presi il dossier che avevo rubato dalla prigione. Scoprì che il Dottore, l'uomo che mia madre aveva assassinato era un alieno, un signore del tempo. C'erano scritte le dinamiche della vicenda, ma niente di più. E io non avevo la minima idea su dove cercare altre informazioni.

Di colpo, ci fu una volta di vento e il fascicolò caddé a terra. Mi sporsi per prenderlo, ma persi l'equilibro e atterrai con le mani su un tombino, poi sentì un leggero pizzico su un dito e poi il tombino cominciò scendere. Afferrai il dossier e dopo qualche istante, mi ritrovare all'interno di una strana struttura sotterranea, e un uomo con un lungo cappotto era in piedi davanti a me.

Avevo visto una sua foto nel fascicolo di mia madre.

\- Sono il capitano Jack Harkess e so che sei davvero carino, ma non ti ho mai invitato in questo posto - Mi porge una mano per alzarmi e io la stringo forte.

\- Mi chiamo Benedicth Brown, Capitano e ero qui solo per una vacanza, glielo giuro -

\- Ci crederò quando sarò morto, Ben. E comunque chiamami Jack, sei troppo carino per chiamarmi Capitano - Arrossì di colpo, mentre lui prese il fascicolo dalle mie mani.

\- Melody Pond. L’ho conosciuta, era la moglie del mio migliore amico un paio di anni fa. Anzi, non era il mio migliore amico, era un amante occasionale, ma penso che a te questo non importi, vero Ben? - Dovetti ammettere che aveva un sorriso davvero meraviglioso.

\- Era mia madre, ma quelli che l’hanno uccisa mi hanno fatto finire in prigione. Lei ha parlato di una fruttura sotto Cardiff, ma poi è morta - Afferrai la tazza di caffè che Jack mi porgeva. - Non mi hai mai detto niente della sua vecchia vita, ma l’ho sentita sussurrare un nome. Il Dottore -

\- Era il mio amante e probabilmente è il tuo paparino -

Scuotei la testa. - Mio padre si chiama John Brown, ed era un cioccolataio. -

Lui mi prese il polso e un brivido mi corse lungo la schiena. - Ti sei mai chiesto perchè hai due cuori, Ben? Sicuramente no. Perchè tu non sei umano, sei un signore del tempo proveniente dal pianeta Gallifrey. Siete rimasti solo tu e tuo padre. Tu sei prezioso per chiunque, ma finchè resti qui, sei sotto la mia protezione. -

Li feci un grosso sorriso. - Grazie, Jack. Davvero. -

\- C’è un letto nel mio ufficio ed è molto grande. Ma se preferisci, dovrebbe esserci un dormitorio al piano di sotto - Arrossì ancora di più, sempre se fosse stato possibile, e corsi al piano di sotto, aprendo la prima porta che mi capitò davanti.

Era un arichivio e corsi a cercare il nome “Dottore” in uno degli schedari. Appena lo trovai, mi sedetti a terra con la schiena appoggiata al muro.

Osservai attentamente tutte le facce di mio padre, del mio padre naturale ed era bello. E gli assomigliavo da impazzire. A quanto pare, mio padre viaggiava nel tempo con una grande cabina blu e prima di poterla osservare sentì un urlo provenire dal piano di sopra.

Corsi le scale più in fretta che potevo e aprì la porta dell’ufficio di Jack, che era coricato a letto e si dimenava. Avvolsi un braccio intorno alla sua vita e lo stringei forte, sussurrandoli all’orecchio.

\- Va tutto bene, Jack. Tutto dannatamente bene, io sono qui con te e non me ne vado neanche morto - Senti Jack che si svegliava e appoggiava la testa sulla mia spalla, senza dire una parola.

\- Sono solo stupidi incubi, non devi coccolarmi in questo modo solo perchè ho urlato -

\- Si da il caso che io abbia voglia di farlo e quindi ogni volta che ti sentirò urlare, sarò qui con te -

Mi strinse più forte. - Hai un buon profumo, Ben. Davvero -

Senza che me ne accorsi, mi spinse con la schiena sul letto e avvicinò il suo viso al mio. Li presi un il volto tra le mani e gli diedi un lungo bacio. - Posso farti tutto quello che voglio? -

\- E me lo chiedi anche? - Mi sorrise ancora una volta, prima di farmi passare la notte più meravigliosa di tutta la mia vita.

 

La mattina successiva, mi sveglia con le ossa indolensite e un braccio di Jack avvolto intorno alla mia vita. E fu così per tutte le mattine dei successivi tre mesi.

Non mi ero scordato della morte di mia madre e Jack mi aveva raccontato della frattura che si trovava sotto Cardiff e del fatto che prima o poi mio padre sarebbe arrivato per ricaricare il TARDIS. Queste erano tutte cose che potevano aspettare.

 

Tre mesi prima di questi eventi, ero alla ricerca della verità, adesso cacciavo alieni con il mio fidanzato immortale e ero al settimo cielo.

 


End file.
